<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【韦兰】坏人 by SiLingLing_400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200549">【韦兰】坏人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLingLing_400/pseuds/SiLingLing_400'>SiLingLing_400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLingLing_400/pseuds/SiLingLing_400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一种意义上的坏，一种意义上的好。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parzival | Wade Watts/Nolan Sorrento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【韦兰】坏人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我cp必须拥有姓名第二弹</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　※韦德X索伦托</p><p>　　※本文部分设定来自《lacero》以及原著小说，并且含有一些捏造情节</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一种意义上的坏，一种意义上的好。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　《坏人》</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　刚开始索伦托不认为自己能适应监狱的床。那只是一张简陋的床，上铺一块粗糙的矩形木板，再铺上一层薄薄的床单，这与他从前的床相去甚远。他半夜躺在床上，经常被床板硌得生疼。他瘦了不少，颧骨变得更加凸出，眼窝更加深陷，肩骨就如一条薄薄的一字。他总是失眠，睡不着的时候就把双手叠在胸前，然后睁着那双幽蓝的眼睛，颤动着莫名的神色。他回想的事情像是一场暴雨，把他自己淋得湿透。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他总是尽力保持自己入狱前的体面和尊严，即使这没什么用。新人总会被上一课，他刚入狱的时候，他被痛殴了一个小时，他们把他打得鼻青脸肿，处处淤青，他面无表情地看着他们离开。这些东西在他预料之中，只是真的受了打，才发现过程如此痛苦。IOI前任主管，树倒猢狲散，被孤零零地丟入监狱，谁都不会放过这个报复他的机会。第二天他顶着伤去劳动，烈日暴晒下他汗流浃背，过强的阳光让他有一丝眩晕，一个失神他发现自己不小心把砖块摔到了地上，一旁的狱警拿着鞭子叫他过去。他被踢倒在地然后被鞭子抽打。他本可以求饶，可是他没有。那天晚上，他的伙食被扣了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一个月后，他多少明白了一些东西。昔日锐气被磨平不少，尽力不要惹事，尽力、忍气吞声。他觉得很滑稽。可这是近一个月以来总结的生存之道。如果他还想活着出去的话，就尽量遵守。过去一个月，他被找了不少麻烦，这些人多多少少是一些与IOI有仇的人。他们没想到自己的大仇人索伦托有一天也会轮到任他们欺辱，于是仇恨像洪水般冲破大堤。索伦托脸上旧伤未愈，又添新伤。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　夜半入眠更为困难，骨头硌着床板，还有伤。他实在睡不着了，只好蜷在一个小角落里，青白的唇角带着一道血。一小轮月光照进来，他的眼睛像汹涌的海。他也是叠楼区长大的。但在世界还没有那么糟糕之前，他靠自己的聪明才智，努力地往上爬，去到了最好的大学，而那时候他的姐姐却在叠楼区用着他父亲的遗产吸着毒玩着绿洲。他就打定了决心，他要关停绿洲。他骗了很多人，他们都以为他是个贪图钱财名利的黑心商人。他终于在寒意中睡着了，梦到的却是他姐姐吸毒后惨死的模样。很久以前，绿洲还没有出现的时候，他的姐姐对他来说是世界上最好的人。她努力打工挣钱就为了供他上学，她省吃俭用只为了他能够健康成长。梦的后一段连结他的童年，他生日那天，他姐姐攒钱给他买了个最小的蛋糕。醒来后，他却发现枕头湿了一片。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　完成目标屡屡受挫，但索伦托一身反骨，执意一条路走到黑。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　最后他的梦想宣告泡汤，绿洲再也不可能被关闭了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那天起床后，他立马被告知了一个消息，韦德要见他。索伦托什么都没准备，他身穿囚服，一头乱发，而对面的韦德西装笔挺，发型整齐，正是春风得意之时。会面厅明亮宽敞，冷气充足，他可以借此逃离早上的劳动。思绪游离之际他听见韦德叫了他的名字。他这时才把微低的头抬起，刀削般的脸印着几道显眼的伤痕，还有昨夜梦中哭泣而留下的微微发红的眼角。韦德才接任不久，没有太大变化，他身上的线条越发明朗，看得出这几个月一直在健身。他看到索伦托的脸，不自觉地一愣。对面男人虽然饱受牢狱之灾，却未多半分怯弱，挺得笔直的身子就像入狱前一般。而看他脸庞上青一块紫一块的擦伤，便知他受苦不少。他确实收了几分锋芒，可他对自己的定位还是那个精英。他天生不驯顺。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　索伦托似乎没有说话的意愿，他只是冷着张脸，盯着韦德身后的某一点。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　于是韦德先开了口，他问索伦托的牢狱生活如何。索伦托说，看看我的脸，你会知道一切。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　此刻，索伦托打定了韦德只是来羞辱他的，对方的架势仿佛在说，你这个小可怜，当初何必和我韦德斗呢。想到这，不觉生出一丝怒火，又不好发作，所以表于形也只是心不在焉地答话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　韦德看起来有些局促不安，说，好吧。然后终止了他们的谈话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　回程路上，韦德几乎要抓狂，他觉得自己一定是疯了，何必去看索伦托，更为重要的是，他面对索伦托的表现也过于傻逼了。他几个月来获得的成长，一见到索伦托就通通消失了，他自信的态度和不凡的风范，全部无影无踪。这都是因为他紧张得要死。老天！他就是个傻逼！他在心里骂他自己。早晨他驱车三小时来到监狱，居然只和索伦托说了几句话。并且他也因对方冷淡的态度没敢继续下去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　开了一段路，他就遇到了堵车，车子排起了长龙。他心烦意乱，在价格不菲的车子里表演起了自己锤自己的愚蠢行为。他完全没必要去见索伦托，他可以把他就此遗忘，永远抛在脑后。其实他与索伦托私下见过一次，那是他住的叠楼被炸掉之后的事。他本就不为爱丽丝姨妈和她的人渣男友伤心，他只是心疼那栋楼里的别的好人。他乔装打扮后来到IOI总部的酒吧，准备蹲守索伦托，并予以打击报复。计划前他摸清了索伦托的行踪，完美的跟踪技术让他怀疑自己是不是有当stk的天赋。总之整件事情他做足了准备，简直可以做到滴水不漏。可是那天事情却超出了他的预料。他按照计划走进酒吧，却发现索伦托坐在酒吧里，一人喝得烂醉。他只好临时变通，将计划改为接近醉酒的索伦托。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　于是他搭讪了烂醉的索伦托，索伦托看起来心情不怎么好的样子，以至于他竟然提前下班来这里一个人喝闷酒。索伦托从未在媒体上露过脸，所以没有人会知道他就是大名鼎鼎的IOI主管索伦托。他看起来就像一个普通的西装革履的中年人。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嗨，老兄。”索伦托居然回了他一句，他看起来并没有认出对方是韦德。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你怎么一个人在这喝酒？”韦德说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“呃……我遭遇了一些事情，”烂醉的索伦托并不像平时一样难以接近，“就是我可能……”他的声音渐渐小了下去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我可能把一些事情搞砸了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　韦德表面上装着十分关切的样子，心里却在窃笑，索伦托搞砸的事情一定和彩蛋有关，这说明他离彩蛋更近了一步，而IOI离彩蛋更远了一步。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我……”索伦托深呼一口气，像是下了很大决心一样，说，“我一直是一个目标坚定的人，从高中就是这样了，为了达到目的我常常可以……不择手段……我甚至可以，去杀人……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“但是现在……我感觉自己为这个目标付出得太多，我变得开始……不像原来的自己……我甚至有些，厌恶自己……”他看起来有些烦躁，说到这句他微微低下了头，那双蓝眼睛雾蒙蒙的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我以为自己足够冷酷，足够坏，后来才发现自己有些不安。有些后悔。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　韦德立刻意识到他在说炸了叠楼的那件事。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“小时候姐姐一直说我是一个善良的人。可是她先变了，而我为了她和世界上那些像她一样沉迷绿洲的人，变得更坏更冷酷。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这个世界总是需要坏人的吧，这样才能把这个沉睡的世界唤醒。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我一直认为，结果正义比过程正义重要得多，只要我得到了那个正义的结果，我会在过程中不择手段，哪怕杀了无辜的人。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　酒吧里足够嘈杂，索伦托的话只有韦德一人能听到。他一时震惊不已，他从没想过索伦托是为了别的目的而追寻彩蛋，为了验证他的想法，他问，那你的那个目标是什么。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　索伦托低低地说了句，关停绿洲。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那一刻韦德有一些眩晕。他看索伦托看得不真切，脑中全是酒吧的蹦迪声。What？！有没有搞错？他不是一直一直都只是一个坏得透顶的黑心商人吗？？他追逐彩蛋不是一直为了赚钱吗？？？他骗了所有人！韦德的脑子一时有些卡壳，宣告报废。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那夜韦德因为巨大的信息量而难以入睡，索伦托因为醉宿只隐约记得自己只对一个陌生人袒露了一丝心声，评估了泄密危险等级之后，感觉并无大碍。反正对方不知道他是索伦托，大概只会把这一切当成一个醉汉的胡言乱语，一星期以后就会把一切事情忘得一干二净。想到着，索伦托安心地睡了，那夜睡得很好。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　后方滴滴的喇叭声把韦德从回忆拉回现实，他心不在焉地开车，会面时索伦托发红的眼角一直在他的脑海中挥之不去。他哭了吗？他为什么要哭？看他的脸，像是被狠狠地揍了一顿。一丝一味不明的情绪在他的心中泛开，晕湿了一片。这时韦德想要立刻掉头回去，但是理智阻止了他这么做。他只是打电话给他的助理，叫他去把索伦托保释出来，并且带到他的公寓，还有，事情做得低调一点。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　好吧，说完他就有些后悔了，准确来说，算是……紧张？总之他动了恻隐之心。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　索伦托大约是傍晚来到他的公寓的。他并没有显得紧张，反而依然保持着自若的态度。他并不着急问韦德保释他的目的。他只问韦德借了浴室，他打算把一切打整完毕再开始谈事情。他有两种猜想，好的猜想是韦德想要雇佣他，但他有一个疑问就是韦德为何雇佣昔日仇人。坏的猜想是韦德想亲自折磨他，以便报仇雪恨。好吧，他想，无论事情的发展是哪一种，他还是先去洗个澡吧。他脱离文明社会的洗澡好久了。等他洗完，他才发现自己并没有可穿的衣服。只好围上浴巾出来问韦德借一件。而韦德却开着小差，见他身上的淤青一片一片的，实在有够惨。回过神来去衣柜里翻了一套他的睡衣给诺兰。索伦托进去把睡衣换上了。他发现这衣服着实偏大了。有一方面原因就是，他现在瘦得过分了，他细细端详镜子里的自己，比以前瘦了不少，像是一个幽灵一样，嘴角边有一处黑红的擦伤，那是被人按在地上殴打留下的。他下意识摸了摸身上的淤青，吃痛地叫了一声。他嘲笑自己，沦落到这般境地，来救他的居然是不共戴天的仇人。他深呼吸一下，挺直腰板，收拾好心情，就像是曾经代表公司去谈判一般，他走出了浴室。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他原以为韦德在气势汹汹地等他，却发现对方在餐桌旁等他，桌上摆着两份快餐。他不知道韦德葫芦里卖着什么药。他只好上前去了。同韦德吃了顿饭。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　吃完饭后他们开始谈事情。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“韦德，所以你的目的到底是什么？我是一个阶下囚，对你而言并没有多少利用价值，如果你只是想羞辱我的话，大可不必了，直接把我扔进监狱等死就行了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　韦德开始绞手指，他有些紧张了，“好吧，其实，我也说不清我为什么会这样做。但是…我不是为了羞辱你。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　索伦托怀疑韦德得了斯德哥摩综合征，他只是嘲讽着，“是同情我，可怜我吧。呵，真是救世主，摆出一副大好人的模样。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他料到索伦托会有这样的反应，他只是说，“你认为是怎样就怎样吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我是来确认一些事情的。”确认你是不是没有那么坏。韦德确实认为自己太感情用事了，为了说服自己，他想索伦托确实是商业人才，计算机博士毕业，又有管理IOI的经验，要聘请一个类似的人才他需要花大量资金，但是现在索伦托情况特殊，所以他可以用较少的薪金聘请了。他总算给自己保释索伦托找了一个正经理由。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我乐意聘请你为绿洲的行政主管，但是你不能用真名，并且权力受限，还必须和我住在一起。”韦德的这招本是为了防止索伦托再动关闭绿洲的想法，谁知后来给他带来了一些意想不到的效果。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　鉴于韦德住的是单身公寓，只有一张床，所以两人被迫同床共枕。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那夜索伦托依然睡得不安稳。梦里尽是一些乱七八糟的东西，他罕有地做了一个超现实的噩梦，一群魔鬼在他面前把他的姐姐生吞了，而他只是一个小男孩。他在梦里哭了，并且没有意识到自己在做梦。平日里情感压抑得太久，在梦里就很容易宣泄出来。梦里哭着哭着他忽然就醒了，猛地发现自己在现实中也流了泪，梦里哭得太过，劲儿好像没过，又低声抽噎了一小阵。此时韦德被惊醒，瞧见索伦托强忍着地掉泪，眼圈红红的，让他一时不知所措。他下意识地发问，怎么了。索伦托却感觉羞耻得过头，赶紧抬起手臂遮住了脸。闷声道，你不用管我。他不敢相信自己在一个比自己小了二十来岁的人的面前哭了。而这个人还是他的仇人。他好绝望。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　周遭黑蒙蒙的，而索伦托的眼睛亮晶晶的，泛着水光。强装镇定还使劲皱了眉头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　韦德沉默了一阵，说：“我听见你在喊姐姐。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　索伦托羞耻万分，尽量摆出镇定自若的架势应了一声。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你……你和你姐姐感情很好吧。”韦德试探地说。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“算是吧，在绿洲出现之前很好。所以我恨绿洲。”夜晚，与被仇人保释的不真实感让他难得吐露心声。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“所以……你追逐彩蛋只是为了……关停绿洲？”韦德问完这句话有些后悔，但无奈话已说出，完全没有办法收回。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　索伦托一惊，直勾勾地盯着韦德，想了半天，“居然被你看破了。是，这就是我最终的目的。为此，那些狂热游戏迷足以把我撕碎一百次。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我姐姐为了猎彩蛋，吸食毒品过量死亡了，而我那时在外地读大学。我本来学的是能源方面的专业，却因为她的死，我认识到了问题的根源出在绿洲，所以我改变了我的专业，我去学了计算机。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我想，关停绿洲之后，人们一定就可以面对现实了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“到现在，我也不知道自己坚持了这么多年的目标到底是对的还是错的。我是一个失败者，我没法让世界变得更好。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　韦德虽然已经知道了真相，但听了这番话后还是有些动情。他并不是严格意义上的坏人。他只是太偏激了。而如今，他好像对那些事有些后悔。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“其实……好吧，我只是说说我的想法，你有没有想过是你自己太偏激了。问题出在绿洲可不一定要把它关停，总可以修复和改善。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“也许吧，”索伦托随口应声，“但我只是……”他看起来有些焦躁。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“总之，还是……谢谢你……”索伦托还是说出了这句话。声音小得不能再小。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　第二天索伦托正式任职，虽然这个行为严重偏差了他关停绿洲的目的，但他还是答应了。他决定用一种别的方法实现那个目标，他意识到，也许过程正义同结果正义一样重要。但他还是无法想象，自己多年贯彻的东西就这样轻易被改变。慢慢来吧。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　入职那天晚上，他和韦德在公寓看着新闻，而那天发布了一条消息，一种新的替代能源被发现。有望解决能源危机。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　韦德说，你看，世界也没有那么糟。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　索伦托说，那就祝世界越来越好。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　韦德盯着索伦托，自觉那双海蓝色的眼睛越发明亮。他感觉到自己有一丝不正常。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　总之，祝这个世界越来越好。</p><p>　　FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>